


Deakins Gets His Man

by lastcrazyhorn



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the trembling of the thighs under his hands that reminded him why he was doing this.  Goren is stressed.  Deakins helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deakins Gets His Man

**Author's Note:**

> There are no fics with this pairing in the AO3 database. There are no fics with this pairing in Fanfiction.net's database. I can't really see Goren with Logan (which seems to be the most popular slash pairing for L&O: CI). I can't see him with anyone, really, but I can see Deakins trying to help him, even if it's not in an expected way.

It was the trembling of the thighs under his hands that reminded him why he was doing this. It was unhealthy to have so much nervous energy locked inside of one man.   Brilliant or not, Goren was two or three cases away from losing his composure, and Deakins had no desire to see such a thing happen.  Not under _his_ command.

Above him, Goren was stilling trying to talk, trying to work through the stutters that had taken over his entire system when Deakins had first dropped to his knees in front of him. 

“C-C-Captain? S-S-S-S-Sir?” Goren had managed when Deakins had unzipped his trousers. 

Unintelligible sounds had started after Deakins had pulled his dick out, and he had stopped in his work long enough to tell his detective to shush before taking him into his mouth. 

Now he could only hear Goren’s sighs and choked off moans as he sucked and stroked his hand over his rapidly increasing length. He wasn’t surprised when a large hand dropped down to his head.  Maybe Goren had intended to push him away, but the hand did no more than rest on the top of his head, trembling fingers occasionally stroking his hair. 

It didn’t take long, given how high strung his detective was.  Four, maybe five minutes had passed since the blow job had begun and he could tell that Goren’s release wasn’t long off. 

“P-Please, C-C-Captain,” Goren whispered once from above him.

The body under his hands shuddered and shook even more furiously than before as Deakins swallowed the reward of his efforts.  Then it was still and all he could hear were gasping sobs of breath above him.  He gave his detective a moment to get a hold of himself as he carefully put his dick back in its place and zipped him up.

With a mostly suppressed groan, he stood up and put his hand on Goren’s shoulder.  Wide eyes met his own calm ones and he stifled a grin. 

“Feeling better?”

Goren opened his mouth briefly before shutting it.  He nodded instead, looking calmer than he had in a long while. 

“Good.  Then get back out there and find our killer.”

“Yes sir,” Goren answered softly.


End file.
